The present disclosure herein relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display apparatus.
Display apparatuses may be classified into organic electroluminescence display apparatuses, liquid crystal display apparatuses, and plasma display apparatuses. The organic electroluminescence display apparatuses are self-luminescent type display apparatuses that use electroluminescence of an organic material. Since the organic electroluminescence display apparatuses can be driven at low voltage, and have wide viewing angles and high response speed, they have been regarded with much interest as next generation displays.
Such an organic electroluminescence display apparatus includes a cathode, an anode, and an organic light emitting layer disposed therebetween. The organic light emitting layer may include a phosphorescent compound. Electrons provided from the cathode are combined with holes provided from the anode in the organic light emitting layer to form excitons. The excitons transition from an excited state to a ground state to emit light. Organic electroluminescence display apparatuses can express various colors by using organic light emitting layers that emit light of different colors.
Recently, a technology of attaching a touch screen panel to a front surface of an organic electroluminescence display apparatus has been developed to variously control images on a display. When the organic electroluminescence display apparatus and the touch screen panel are separately fabricated, the entire thickness of the display apparatus may increase, and the transmittance and colors thereof may be degraded.